


A little bit of give and take

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring session gone-wrong leads to an important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of give and take

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the Balmera

He knew he couldn't have put it off forever, but that didn't mean Hunk had to be happy when Keith pulled him into the training room for some one-on-one practice.

“Can't I fight the Guardian?” Hunk asked, hopefully.

“You've _only_ fought the Guardian,” Keith replied. “You need to practice against a real person.” His face was set and Hunk sighed, realizing he wasn't going to be able to talk Keith out of it.

Practice started well-- Keith was faster and more experienced, but Hunk was stronger and difficult to unbalance. As they continued, however, it became apparent that Hunk's heart wasn't in it. He didn't use his full strength, hesitated before dealing hits, and missed several chances to take Keith down. Keith's face grew darker and darker as he became more and more frustrated until, finally, he snapped.

“Come on, Hunk! You're not even trying!”

“I am!” Hunk protested. Keith shook his head.

“You're not. I know your bayard is a ranged weapon, but that doesn't mean you'll never have to fight in close quarters. The Galra aren't going to take it easy on you or let you run away.”

“I know that!”

“Then act like it!” Keith snapped. “What if one of us is hurt and you have to protect us? If you keep this up you're going to die, or get one of us killed. Is that what you want?” Hunk's face shuttered.

“I'm done,” he said, and walked out. If he heard Keith calling his name as he left, he gave no sign.

~*~*~

Keith found him some time later, sitting against his Lion.

“I shouldn't have said that,” Keith said. “I know you don't want us to die.”

“You're right,” Hunk replied sharply, “I don't.” There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, and then he sighed, the tension draining out of his shoulders and his voice. “Look. I get that it's important to know how to fight, and that you probably think I'm a coward for saying we should run, but I don't want to hurt anyone, ok? I don't want to hurt anyone, or have anyone hurt because of me, and if the best way for us to be safe is to leave, then I'm fine with that. I don't think it makes me a coward to want people to be safe.” He spoke to his lap, refusing to look at Keith and see the judgment he was sure was there.

“I get that,” Keith said. Hunk snorted in surprise and looked up.

“You? I don't think you've ever run from anything. You're pretty aggressive, dude.” Keith's face twisted into a half smile.

“Yeah. I don't mean...I don't mean I think we should run away. I don't. But. I don't want people that are important to me to get hurt, either. It's just.” Keith paused and frowned, searching for words. “You want to take them out of a dangerous situation. I want to stop the danger. Same reasoning though.”

“Just different methods?” Hunk added. Keith nodded. “Your way sounds way cooler than mine though. More dangerous though.”

“It is.” Keith said, leaning against the Lion and looking down at Hunk. “It's necessary though.”

“Yeah,” Hunk sighed. “But running away can be necessary sometimes too. Sometimes you need a chance to regroup or recover.” Keith wrinkled his nose and Hunk laughed. “I'm serious, man! How about I trust your judgment on when it's best to fight, and you trust mine on when it's best to retreat? Work out some sort of balance?” Keith thought about it.

“Ok,” he replied, a little uncertainly. Hunk smiled up at him.

“Don't worry; you'll still get to kick plenty of Galra butt. Just, we're a team now, we've got to help each other out, or we're not gonna defend the universe. Right?” Keith let a small, real, smile slip.

“Right.”


End file.
